


Losing Is Certain. But the Gain?

by JennaUtena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton (mentioned) - Freeform, Future M/M Hinted, Gen, Jazz Fenton (mentioned) - Freeform, Sam Manson (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaUtena/pseuds/JennaUtena
Summary: Prompt from the book "Complete the Story". “How did you know?” I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she...Would you risk all that you've built for love?





	Losing Is Certain. But the Gain?

“How did you know?” I asked, not sure I wanted the answer. I thought I had been careful. I thought she was as ignorant as the rest. How could I not? Even Jazz, an expert in not judging books by their covers, agreed with Sam when she said that Paulina Sanchez was as shallow as a kiddie pool.

Out of all of them, how could _ she _ have seen it?

She scoffed even as her eyes betrayed the sorrow and pity she felt.

“You three are always running around, messing things up. Acting like idiots and lying just as bad,” she rattled off. “Your shenanigans get a lot of people annoyed and make them ignore you....like you were doing it on purpose.”

Paulina searched her immaculate manicure, feigning more interest towards her nails than me.

“So, I started to pay attention. It’s obvious that you’re not into me as much as you claim. And I saw how you...how much you...well. You know?”

I tried to calm down my breathing by reading the group work we were supposed to be finishing. Thankfully, the gibberish I thought I was writing would probably get us a B+. I could hardly focus on it anymore.

“It’s none of my business, really, Foley. But you need to tell them, at least one of them, if you expect something to happen.”

I didn’t even realize my panic was still building until she put her hand on mine. My neck snapped as I looked into her eyes, my vision of her swimming.

“How do I tell my best friend since birth that I’m in love with him?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Pride Month y'all!! And I stan all my representing Queens and Kings and Rulers!  
> ...realized after posing that I could have EASILY made this a polyam fic...just change the last line to How do I tell my best friends that I’m in love with them?" Oh, my poor babies!


End file.
